A Day at the Mall
---- It was a bright day at the ShineSpark Shopping Center, a massive mall sponsored by the makers of the famous drink. Jouen Omoi was currently walking through the vast mall, waiting to meet up with a couple of his third year friends. He reached their meeting point. It bakery named after the once incredible superhero, SourDough. Jouen learned against the wall and began frantically texting on his phone. It was a minute after they were supposed to meet and he was the only one there. Nesuke ran up behind Jouen, Kinari in hand. “Hey, Jouen!” he called out raising his hand for a high-five. “Are we the only ones here?” "I think so yeah." Jouen replied, returning the high-five and grinning at the two. "You guys are a minute late ya know." He went on. "I can't have my precious underclassmen being late." Kinari pouted. "Jouen, we're not your underclassmen, silly!" she said, giggling after. Nesuke just rolled his eyes. "Everyone's Jouen's underclassmen if we're being honest." Kinari scowled at Nesuke, swatting him slightly. Nesuke caught her by the wrist and squinted his eyes at her. They stared at each other before laughing. "Anyways," Kinari began. "When do you think everyone else will show up?" Nesuke finished. Ezra exited the bakery just then, taking a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie and walking towards his friends once he spotted them "Hey Pinky!" He waved at Kinari with a small smirk before turning to the other males, his expression shifting to a half sneer "Inky. Toonface. Where's everyone else?" Kinari squealed in joy when she noticed Ezra. "Ezra!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him pulling him into a hug. She pulled back, grinning. Nesuke smiled at the sight, waving in greeting at Ezra. "Hey, Ezra." he called out. "I don't know where everyone else is. They'll show up eventually." Ezra chuckled and patted Kinari's head as an awkward response to her hug. He had never been good when it came to physical displays of affection, so it was the best he could do "Always the energetic one ain't ya, Pepto?" Ezra offered her a cookie from the bag he held in his hand "I would give you a lolipop but I don't have anything. Take a cookie instead?" "Ezra, there you are." Jouen exclaimed. "It seems everyone else has just up and decided they won't be coming. I'd appreciate a text at least." He sighed, beckoning to them as he began to walk. "We might as well go shopping, no point in waiting up for no shows." Now entering the shopping center is a young man and seemingly a first year at U.A named Mutsuki. He walkes throught the Shinespark shopping center contemplaiting on which store to enter first. "Where the hell should i go first". He says looking around the mall he then thinks to him self. "You cant go wrong with food". Before starting of in the direction of the food court. Kiyoshi rushed into the mall with blitzing speeds eager to finally purchase the newest edition of his favorite shounen manga. Sweat dripped down his face as he sprinted to the mall from his house. "Where is it? Where is it?" he mumbled, looking in various directions as he attempted to recall where the manga store was. "Ah it upstairs past the food court." Kiyoshi remembered, sprinting to the market. Tenken casually walked to the mall as he heads towards the game store to check out some new games that came into stock yesterday. "Hmmm, I wonder if there is any new games out yet." he says to himself as he looks around the store, pulling out some of the boxes from the shelf to take a look at them. After not finding anything interesting, he just ended up buying some cards packets for a card game he likes.